Ma Su Debut
by SilentNinja
Summary: Jiang Wei joins Shu and make fast friends around him. But, one person finds him unwelcome to the cause. Being a potential successor to Zhuge Liang's legacy is a harsh burden. Especially one who's been around longer than him. Based on a real life incident that happened this month.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors or Three Kingdoms. Koei owns Musou Blast and I hope they hurry up with the English version!

Ma Su's Debut

* * *

Jiang Wei has surrender to Shu after his superiors abandoned him at Tian Shui. Along with him are his friends who agree to switch sides.

Jiang Wei comes toward Zhuge Liang with a bow, "Thank you, Chancellor. I'm in your debt."

"No, I thank you for believing what our cause represents. With more people like you on our side, our potential will maximize and gradually win this war," Zhuge Liang said with a passionate smile.

"My friends all sworn loyalty to you, sir," Jiang Wei said still in bowing pose.

Zhuge Liang nodded and returns to his war council with Yue Ying following close behind, happily accept Jiang Wei's employment.

After the Longzhong couple left, Jiang Wei went to the campfire where Guan Suo and Ma Dai are there having a conversation.

"Mind if I join you two?" Jiang Wei asked politely.

"Yes, we were talking about you. You fought with Zhao Yun evenly!" Guan Suo praised.

"I don't know about that. Part of fighting him made me feel abit terrified. It's like he's not showing me his real strength while I'm just trying too hard to cope with his speed. So accurate and highly precise…" Jiang Wei stood wondered about the secret of Zhao Yun's fighting capabilities.

"Unlike my cousin, he's patience," Ma Dai said. It's bothersome to compare his cousin Ma Chao to Zhao Yun and yet it's still open for debate.

Jiang Wei nodded. Now he feels assert to have joined ShuHan. They continue talking about what happened at Tian Shui, Xiahou Mao, and the likes.

A figure walked his way out of Zhuge Liang's war council about an hour after the trio's chitchatting. He appears dressed with a white cape and wearing a noble commander's attire. His face appears handsome, but his eyes show lust with an appetite for arrogance. He felt abit disappointed with the council's decision and took a deep breath.

"Well, this is your first year of service in Shu. How about we three become sworn brothers, swearing oath to die on the same day, same month and the same year? My father made that same kind of oath to the late sovereign Liu Bei," Guan Suo suggest a sworn oath with two people on friendship.

Ma Dai rubbed his head thinking the same thing, "Sounds like a great idea! But, I'm older than the two of you, haha…"

Jiang Wei nodded and said, "I heard stories about Liu Bei swearing brotherhood with Guan Yu from my father."

"Great, I'll make arrangements tomorrow at a place for the three of us to meet," Guan Suo hit his fist on his other hand excited.

"Hmmm…." The figure stare at the three young men at the campfire and decided to make his way there, "…I can't believe the Prime Minister let this guy live."

As the three men finished talking, Ma Dai notice the figure approaching their way, "Ma Su."

"You," Ma Su pointed his fan at Jiang Wei.

"Huh?" Jiang Wei turned his gaze towards Ma Su at the same time Guan Suo did.

"Your name is Jiang Wei, I presume?" Ma Su asked.

"Yes, Jiang Boyue of Tian Shui at your service," Jiang Wei gave a greeted bow.

However, Ma Su starts to laugh softly, "Heheh, your name rhythms with Wei. Your father must be part of the goons that abdicated the disposed Han Emperor. I can't believe we let you live."

"…..my father was dead long before that happened," Jiang Wei frowned.

"You may have the Prime Minister's mercy, but I don't. You're a weed around here, Jiang Wei," Ma Su said giving a threaten look at the eyes of Tian Shui's prodigy.

"I'm sorry if that's how you feel…" Jiang Wei drops a small sweat on his forehead. At least one person doesn't welcome him into Shu.

"That's how everyone around here feels! You Wei traitors stole our country's pride; trample the innocent at Chang Ban, and seduce our former allies against us! You think you're welcome here because of Lord Kongming?! Imbecile…" Ma Su gritted his teeth slowly turning the face of arrogance into hideous jealousy.

"I'm really sorry about Chang Ban. I was just a kid back then and we've been having problems with Ma Chao and the Qiang during the war at Tong Gate," Jiang Wei honestly apologized for all the Shu officers' feelings towards Cao Wei's methods of domain.

"This is STILL the Han, so don't think of thoughts on betraying us to the Cao family again," Ma Su snared and turns away from the face of the person he despise and began walking away.

Ma Su now feels assured of his existence over a mere defector. Hopefully, Jiang Wei doesn't get in his way of prominent.

"It's his way of saying welcome, Boyue," Ma Dai laughed.

They all laugh along cheerfully, not aware that Ma Su stopped and heard Jiang Wei's laughter echoed and slowly turn around furious. He's in a very bad mood after the war council.

"Who are you laughing at…?" Ma Su shot the question at Jiang Wei who stopped laughing as he glances at the older man shuddering abit.

"Sorry…Ma Dai just made a compliment on you welcoming me. Don't mean it offensive," Jiang Wei shrugged.

"Why did you shrug?! You want to make fun of me, Jiang Wei?!" Ma Su now raises his voice making Zhang Yi and Wang Ping note the ruckus going on a few meters away from them.

"What's going on?" Wang Ping asked. Zhang Yi just sighed and knew who that voice was. The two went to where the commotion at.

"Listen up everyone! I'm Ma Youchang! One of the 5 Changs, the youngest of my kin! On behalf of my late brother, Liang, I'm here to prove the wisdom of my clan and you sir…." Ma Su unsheathe his sword on his right hand while his fan on his left, "…are a hindrance!"

"…."Jiang Wei kept his composer and remains firm while the blade pointed between his face.

"Ma Su, come on, we're just getting along with him," Guan Suo explained to Ma Su.

"And I'm not!" Ma Su shot back at Guan Suo.

"If the Prime Minister accepts him, then you should get along with him, Youchang," Zhang Yi said as he and Wang Ping approached the group.

He grunted, "You all think you're the Prime Minister's favorite. I'm the one who assigned the strategy to capture Meng Huo and lead the Nanman Campaign with the Prime Minister as 2nd in command!"

"…"The group was silence by Ma Su's gloating.

"So you should treat me as your superior. All of you, including you Bogong," Ma Su turns at Zhang Yi who just gave Ma Su that look of boredom.

"Yes, my lord…." Zhang Yi glared at him.

"Tch, I hate this guy too…" and Ma Su turns his attention back at Jiang Wei who just felt abit down by his acceptance with the Shu forces.

"Well, if you want it that way, then we'll treat you special. It's not like we all had forgotten you," Ma Dai shrugged.

"Good, now…Jiang Wei?" Ma Su uttered Jiang Wei's name as he raise his head back to the unwelcome face of his 'superior'.

"Yes…?" Jiang Wei stares at Ma Su, unhappy with the fact that they won't get along.

"When you join my unit, you address me, My Lord. You are required to follow my orders without question," Ma Su demanded.

"Yes, my lord…" Jiang Wei sighed.

"Brat…" Ma Su coldly thought.

"Youchang, this is abit extreme," Wang Ping winced.

"Blah, can't any of you regard those of higher status? I'm a noble and this brat here is a nobody!" Ma Su arrogantly ranted.

"It's clear, you're upset with Jiang Wei because the Prime Minister likes him. I think you should go back into the war council and talk it over with the Prime Minister," Zhang Yi said. He prepares to do the job of maintaining order strictly as he force Ma Su's sword off balance and snatch it.

"You dare take a superior's sword, Bogong!?" Ma Su struggle to get his sword back from Zhang Yi as Wang Ping is retraining him.

"To harm Jiang Wei is to harm the Prime Minister. I was told by the Prime Minster," Zhang Yi revealed.

"What?! Why? Why is Chancellor giving him so much special treatment!? What's so good about him!?" Ma Su shouted as all the soldiers of Shu watched the commotion as he's being dragged out calling names on Jiang Wei.

"…" Jiang Wei continues watching his offender send away.

"You're nothing, you hear me Jiang Wei? NOTHING! This isn't over yet, you hear!" Ma Su hollered.

Ma Dai pat on Jiang Wei's shoulder, "It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong. He was an arrogant snob anyway. Good thing, we're not relate."

"-ing Brat!"

The entire Shu forces went silent for a few moments. Luckily, Zhuge Liang thought it was just Wei Yan shouting.

"KONGMING YOU HAVE YOUCHANG, WHY BOYUE!" Ma Su loud cracked voice echoed while Zhang Yi and Wang Ping are still dragging him away from Jiang Wei back into the tent.

A ghostly hollow can be heard on Jiang Wei's thoughts. Is he a threat to the future of Shu?

* * *

Note: Ma Su enters the Dynasty Warriors Blast cast, but his arrogance leads to bad drama for Shu. I parodize this based on a real life incident that happened weeks ago between two celebrities.


End file.
